There are many different types of portable seating devices. For example, lawn chairs fold flat to allow a person to more easily pack and store the lawn chair and collapsing camping chairs can be bundled to improve their portability. However, most conventional portable seating devices are still bulky, cumbersome, difficult to carry, difficult to store, and may be difficult to use.